Memories of YesterYear
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: My V-day contribution. Takes place after anime series; spoilers! After Saya reawakens, the only thing she remembers is a mysterious man from her past...Who is he, and what was he to her? She's going to find him and find out. SayaxHaji complete


A/N So here's my Valentine's Day fanfiction present to you all D (for those of who looking for my FMA Advice Column or A Commoner's Spirit Week, I _am_ working on those, so DON'T PANIC!! XD Inside joke…). Even if it's a bit late…Eheh heh…I wrote this whole thing today 00 Hooray for not paying attention in school!! D Oh, and thanks to my sister, momoxtoshiro for helping me think of the idea D

Anyway, this takes place years after the series ends, and it's from Saya's POV. I got the French from…French class lol. I thought it was cute (the thing at the end), and the title (one is a translation of the other) fit perfectly…so that's where those come from. Honestly, I just thought they were so cute and perfect that I had to use them

This is my second Blood fic (the first of which I'm planning a rewrite of. I actually really like this one, though). I just got the first manga. Oh, and disclaimer: If I owned Blood , I'd be having something like a 10 person wedding. That's for you, Katie-chan.

Without further ado, I present…

A la Recherche du Temps Perdu 

**(Memories of YesterYear)**

I stepped out into the open, squinting to see through the blinding sun.

_Where am I? _was the first thought that came to my mind. Then, Who _am I?_

The third was the image of a tall man, his dark hair tied back with a blue ribbon, wearing dark clothes.

I had no idea who he was. All I knew was what he looked like and that we must have known each other in the past.

After sitting out in the sun a while longer, straining to remember, more images came to my mind. A train in the snow, jumping over a high, horizontal pole, a theater house, a large boat…And a school. All-white uniforms, a dance, and a blue rose…I know I hadn't been there long, but I wanted to go back there now. After everything I must have been through, it had probably been an insignificant stepping stone, that school, but if I was remembering it so vividly, it was probably a good place to start if I wanted to find that man.

I stood up and looked back towards where I had emerged from. My gaze rested on something pink lying on the ground. I went towards it and picked it up; it was a rose with a blue ribbon tied around it.

Taking the rose with me, I smiled. Whoever he was, he sure was thoughtful……!

It wasn't too much later that I found myself on the way towards the school, called the Cinq Fleches Academy. It had been an all-girl's school, but had closed down soon after I'd left it. Or, so had said the red haired man that I'd met. It's because of him that I'm on my way towards the school. I think that he knew me. Looking at me, his smile was a little sad. When he saw my off, he told me that when I found who I was looking for, to come back to Okinawa with him and we could all live there.

I wonder what kind of relationship we'd had. _Well, _I thought, smiling, _I'll have to get something for him while I'm out of the country. Oh! And his adorable little girls, too!_

I kept trying to think of the name of the man who constantly occupied my mind, but nothing seemed right. Riku, Solomon, George, Karl…None of those were it. I sighed, twirling the blue ribbon around my wrist (I'd taken it off of the rose and tied it there) before playing with the rose in my hands.

_Wait…shouldn't it have wilted by now?_

"Saya…" I whispered. The red haired man had told me that that was my name. I whispered it again, letting it roll off my tongue, as if testing it. "Saya…Saya…"

_Saya, fight._

_Saya!_

_Saya…_

I jumped, my eyes widening. That was his voice. I don't know how I knew it, but I did.

And then I remembered. He played a cello, a large thing which he carried on his back. I remembered Paris, being embraced by him on the street. I remembered lying in the heat, his cool hand pressed against my forehead…

And somehow I knew, I had done something terrible to this man…

The Cinq Fleches Academy was nothing like my memories. It resembled it, of course, but this place was in ruins. It was huge, and it was beautiful, but…

I sighed. I should at least check it out before leaving, right? I headed towards the dorms first. Somehow, my body was almost magnetically pulled towards one of the rooms.

It had been mine. I remember lying on the bed, talking with another girl (she must have been my friend, or even roommate), trying on dresses…I looked through the room, pulling open every drawer, finding things that at one time must have been important to me, but were of no use to me now.

I continued my way onto the main building. Classroom after classroom, and I came across a large room. I'd danced there. A blonde man in a white suit…But the dark haired man had been there, too. And another man, who hid his face with a mask, leaving…blue roses…

I realized then that there was music playing. How long had it been playing? How long had I been in my reverie that I hadn't noticed it? I raced towards where I heard the music coming from.

The rose garden, though it had been small when I attended this school, was now overgrown. It was still beautiful, but in a few more years, it may overtake the entire school.

I came to the gate which was intended to be the entranceway to the original garden, thrusting it open, then slowed my pace. The music had gotten quieter. I strained my ears and was finally able to follow it again. It…_was _a cello, right? I don't know how different instruments sound (though at one time, I suppose I did), yet this sounded familiar in some way.

Turn after turn, obstacle after obstacle, I followed the music. The melody was so sweet, it made me want to cry. I wish I knew how to play…

And somewhere, amid my thoughts and reveries and daydreams, I found him. He was just sitting there, playing his cello, his hair loose around his shoulders. He hadn't noticed my presence, and I just stood there, watching him play, mesmerized…

"Nankurunaisa," I blurted out, then covered my mouth with both hands. What did that even mean?

_Hadn't the red haired man said the same thing as he saw me off?_

And suddenly, I realized that the music had stopped.

"It means things will work-"

"-out. Somehow," I found myself finishing with him. "Nankurunaisa."

"Saya," he said, turning towards me with one hand, his bandaged hand, reached out towards me while the other held onto his cello.

I ran forward a few steps, then slowed down until I was walking tentatively towards him, placing my hand in his.

" I know you," I say, and I feel like crying, "But I don't know who you are…I've been trying to remember, but…"

"It's alright," he tightened his hand around mine and pulled my closer, "Don't force yourself to remember." My heart was pounding in my head. I looked into his eyes.

"You've saved me…dozens of times," I say, mesmerized again, not knowing where I knew this information from, "Your favorite place is Paris-"

He gave a small smile, "Close," he said, and I knew what was going to happen because I knew that it had happened before. "It's wherever you are," he finished, and I felt my lips being pressed against his.

Everything disappeared at that moment. We were everywhere, and yet nowhere at all. It didn't matter that I barely remembered this man right now, because I knew that we were once, and still were, in love with each other.

Breaking apart, I laid my head against his shoulder, my face towards his neck and my arms lying loosely on his shoulders. He had his arms around me, and I was half-standing, half-sitting.

My gaze rested on the blue ribbon still tied around my wrist. I pulled it loose, then tied it around his hair in a loose ponytail, just like how he used to wear it.

"There," I murmured.

It was then that I remembered three more things all at once.

I remembered the rose he'd left for me, which lay almost forgotten with my bag yards off. "Thank you for the rose," I said. I'd also remembered the last thing he said to me before I fell asleep, "And I love you, too…Haji."

**Mon amour, je ne pense qu'a toi.**

Yes, there was meant to be lots of irony in that (for example, Saya wishing that she could play the cello even thought she was the one who taught Haji). It's significant that she remembered Haji as soon as she woke up, because usually, she wouldn't have remembered anything, and remembering him also led to a chain events of remembering things. The red haired man is obviously Kai, and yes, the girls are her nieces. The last sentence in French means "My love, I think only of you."

And the third thing she remembered was Haji's name.

Don't forget to review, and happy Valentine's Day! (Or, what's left of it, anyway…)


End file.
